The Time Traveling Child
by lavawings
Summary: 1-shot. A yr into a new dark age for Earthland & many wizards have died including Natsu & Lucy. Now, Sonny Hearfilia has chance to alter the past to save the future. How did the dark age begin? Why is Sonny's surname Heartfilia & not Dragneel? What will Sonny alter? Find out in The Time Traveling Child! Mainly Nalu, side of Nali. Graviu, Jelrza, & Gajevy imply. Please Review!


The Time Traveling Child

I sat on the rumble that once was Mongolia, it was gloom today, just like the every other day for the past year. I had found my mom's keys and Loke appeared and gave me a key that could help me change the future and bring back my parents. "You know that magic is ban," a girl with long blue hair and brown eyes named AJ Fernandes said.

"My mom died because my dad married Lisanna," I said as I tightened my grip on the golden key, "My mom gave birth during the wedding. Then a week after the wedding she went on a mission and she was used to put the world into this dark age. My mom, my dad, your mom, your dad, Gray, Juvia, Laxus, Lisanna, Levy, and Gajeel have all died because of this. Elsa, Roxas, you, and me are orphans because my dad is an idiot and my mom is stubborn. If my dad knew that I was his then he wouldn't have married Lisanna and realized that he loves my mom, he would have gone to my mom. I have to go back to that day, and tell my dad that my mom is pregnant with his child. If he knew before my mom leaves and becomes a tool for that dark guild spending six years in their control and dieing at the end of the six years, then none of this would happen. You know, when my mom didn't return, I was in Levy's care and five years later after my dad and Lisanna got divorced, she decided to tell my dad he was my dad. My dad cried for days, and he would never look me in the eyes because I have her eyes. AJ, I never had my parents married and happy like you did, I want that. I also want to meet my mom who, according to Mirajane was nice."

"I guess you have a point," AJ replied and I smiled a toothy grin and my brown eyes looked at the sky.

"Plus there is no magic council to stop me from time traveling," I replied as I looked at the key Loke gave me. The key was Pegasus, the flying horse who is can travel anywhere in time and space. When the magic council had banned time travel, the spirit king took pegasus's key back into the spirit world.

"Sonny, are you sure about this," AJ asked and I nodded.

"My last name may be Heartfilia, but I've got Dragneel blood," I replied, "I can handle anything and I will come back, I promise. And a celestial wizard/Dragon Slayer never breaks their promises."

"Alright, I'm counting on you," AJ said and I nodded.

"Open gate of the flying horse," I shouted and I turned the key to the side, "Pegasus!"

A male with silver skin and blue hair and wings wearing a white suit and light blue tie. "Hello, miss, whatacha need," the male asked with a small smile.

"I need to go to June 21, X792," I said and Pegasus stepped behind me and looped his arms around my shoulders.

"As you wish," Pegasus said and a portal opened and he flew in and I closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, the once gloomy Mongolia was now bright and happy. I put my pink hair up in a pony tail and walked to the Fairy Tail guild which was preparing for the wedding. I entered the guild and I saw a girl with blonde hair who I only met once as she died, but I knew her from the pictures that Levy showed me, she was my mom talking to my dad. "What do mean you have to go," my dad asked.

"I'm not feeling well," my mom replied, "Levy said she was going to take me to the hospital. I'll be fine."

"Lucy, you're going to miss my wedding," my dad said.

"I didn't want to go to your wedding anyways," my mom responded.

"W-What, why," my dad asked.

"I can't tell you now, but maybe one day," my mom whispered, "You'll understand."

"Lucy, are you ready," Levy asked and my mom nodded.

"Luce," my dad spoke as my mom shook her side to side and she left the guild with Levy.

"Places everyone," Mirajane said and I saw people get to their places.

*TIME SKIP 40 minutes later*

"If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said and I jumped out of my seat.

"I OBJECT," I yelled and everyone looked at me.

"Who are you," Lisanna asked and I frowned.

"My name is Sonny Heartfilia," I said then I showed them my palm of my right hand where my purple guild mark is located, "I'm a member of Fairy Tail."

"I've never seen you before," my dad replied as he looked me.

"That's because I'm from the future," I told him and everyone jaws dropped.

"How, that magic is ban," Mirajane said and I looked at her.

"In the future, the magic council was destroyed," I spoke, "Along with all of Earthland, only a few survived."

"So what does that have to do with my wedding," Lisanna asked.

"One week from today while my dad and Lisanna are on their honeymoon," I said, "My mom will leave to go on a solo mission, where she will be kidnapped by a dark guild for six years. When my mom returns, she forced by the dark guild to preform a dark celestial spell, that kills her and many others right in front of my eyes, including Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Laxus, Lisanna, Levy, Gajeel, and my dad, Natsu Dragneel. A year later, AJ and I found my mom's keys and they started to glow then Loke appeared. Loke gave me Pegasus's key. I used Pegasus to get here to stop the wedding so my dad wouldn't marry Lisanna and would go to my mom who as we speak is bringing me into this world."

"Lucy is giving birth and the child is mine," my dad said, "How is that possible?"

"Geez Salamander," Gajeel spoke, "You two had sex nine months ago, you were drunk and begged bunny girl to take you home. The next day, I smelt you all over her and you asked the sister of the she-devil to marry you. One week later, Bunny girl found out she was pregnant and Shrimp canceled our date so she could comfort Bunny girl."

"I-I don't remember that," my dad replied and I looked at him.

"Of course you don't," I said, "You were super drunk and the next morning you woke up alone because my mom ran out on you after you two did the deed. My mom was confused about her feelings and when she figured, you asked Lisanna to marry you and she was hurt."

"I-I," my dad stuttered.

"Five years after my mom went missing," I spoke, "You and Lisanna got divorced because she fell in love with Rogue. Then Levy told you that I'm your daughter and you cried for days. You blamed yourself for my mom's disappearance and you wish that you could have stopped her from going on that mission. When my mom returned, you did everything you could to try to save and you die along with the others I mention earlier. I became an orphan because you kept lying to yourself about who you love. Dad, I came here to beg you to tell my mom how you feel before it's too late." At this point, I was crying as I dropped to my knees.

"She's right, Natsu," Wendy responded as she walked into the guild, "Lucy just gave birth to a baby girl and this girl smell just like the baby. So I suggest you that go to Lucy and tell her you love her because I believe Sonny is telling the turth."

I smiled at Wendy and I said, "Plus Sonny Dragneel sounds better than Sonny Heartfilia."

"You're right," my dad said then he ran out of the guild.

"Sonny," I heard Pegasus say threw his key, "You should go back."

"Just one more thing," I whispered and I began to follow my dad's scent out of the guild.

*TIME SKIP 13 minutes later*

I walked up to the hospital room my parents were in and I saw my dad laid his head on the left side at the end so he could at my mom as she slept while I as a baby slept in the crib. "I'm so sorry, I didn't remember us having sex," my dad whispered and my mom began to stir.

My mom opened her eyes and she blinked, then she said, "Natsu, what are you doing here? You're suppose be marrying Lisanna."

"Our daughter object to the wedding," my dad told my mom, and my mom looked confused.

"Huh," my mom said and my dad smiled.

"A little girl with long pink hair and brown eyes objected at the wedding," my dad replied and my mom's eyes went wide, "She told that she was Sonny Heartfilia and that she was our daughter. She said that you went missing and when you returned to us six years later, you died then I died."

"Natsu," my mom whispered.

"Lucy, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant," my dad asked.

"You were engaged to marry Lisanna when I found out," my mom replied, "I couldn't ruin that, I care about both you and Lisanna. I wanted you to be happy."

"Lucy, I thought I loved Lisanna," my dad said, "But when I realize the girl was daughter and I saw how much she looked you and me, I knew that I wanted to be apart her life. Then it hit me, that I love you and only you. Please forgive me for being an idiot, please."

"Natsu, I don' know what to say," my mom replied.

"Tell me, do you love me," my father asked and my mom began to cry.

"Yes, I love you," my mom answered and my dad captured my mom's lip with his.

"Eww, gross" I shouted and my dad let go of my mom's lips. 'I didn't know that kissing would look that gross, I don't even want to know what sex is like,' I thought as my dad came over to the door and opened

"Sonny, what are you doing here," my dad asked.

"Making sure you don't mess up, dad," I replied, "But I see everything worked out. Oh hi, mom."

"Sonny? Who are you," my mom asked and I giggled.

"I'm that sleeping child, seven years from now," I answered, "I came back to save a lot of lives by getting you two together. I hope you two aren't mad, but I had to break a law to save the future."

"Sonny, you should go," I heard Pegasus say threw his key.

"Time for me to go," I said, "You see later, mom, dad."

I opened Pegasus's gate and I went back to Mongolia X799, expect it was different. Mongolia wasn't rumble anymore, in fact, it was everything looked it did before it was destroyed. I looked around and saw that it was night and street lights were on. "Sonny, where have you been," I heard the voice of my mother say, "Sonny Dragneel, you have some serious explaining to do! You disappeared this morning and you didn't even leave a note."

"Mommy, you're alive," I said and I ran and hugged her.

"Of course, I'm alive," my mom replied, "Why would you… Wait, a minute. You went back in time didn't you."

"Yes, but it was when the world was destroyed," I replied.

"You still broke a law," my mom told me.

"Luce, don't be too hard on her," I heard a familiar male voice say and I looked behind my mom and I saw my dad was smiling, "After all she, thanks to our daughter, we're alive, together, and a family."

"Natsu, why is it that when she breaks laws and stuff, a bad habit she got from you by the way, you let her get away with it," my mom asked.

"Luce, you worry too much," my dad replied and he popped his arm on her shoulder, "Now, lets go home."

"Yea, home," I whispered then I grabbed both my parent's hands and drag them home.

**THE END**

* * *

Dear Readers,

So combo of Back to the Future and Doctor Who inspiration for this little one-shot. When I first wrote this it was completely different, the hospital scene was there and the way Sonny stopped the wedding was way different, I didn't like the original way I wrote so I started over and this is what I got. Cute, romantic, and heroic. I thought about going with Nashi was the girl's name but I ended up with Sonny because I thought Sun which a star which is a big ball of burning gas. Now, I'm note sure if you realized how old Sonny was but she was 7 years old so the Ew, gross line worked for her. Alright, I'm done rumbling, please write a review telling me what you think.  
From,

Lavawings


End file.
